A Beautiful Nightmare
by shiksa goddess
Summary: Annabeth dies during childbirth, leaving Percy alone with baby Isabella.. Sorry I suck at descriptions. There WILL be a plot twist I promise!
1. Hello's and Goodbye's to the world

Percy couldn't take it. Annabeth was gone, and he held this angel baby, this amazing miracle in his arms. His baby girl was in his hands, this precious life that could be taken away instantly,just like Annabeth's. She had died during childbirth, leaving Percy with this miracle. He couldn't focus on Annabeth. He had to think about Isabella, which is what they had named her months before. "Hi, Isa. I can't believe you're here." He teared up. A nurse came up behind him. "First baby, huh?" " it that obvious?." She laughed"Yeah, but ths not a bad where's the mom?" The tears spilled over. "At the morgue." The nurses face softened. "Oh, no you're not a Jackson, are you?" He laughed. "Yep, Percy." "Oh, I'm so sorry" He sighed. "Thank you." "Well have a great life your daughter." "Thanks". Percy thought more about the situation, how Annabeth had said goodbye to the world, where as Isa ha said hello...

TWO YEARS LATER

"Daddy?" Isabella Jackson called into her dad's home office. He worked as a website designer. "Oh, MY FUCKING GODS, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO UPLOAD HILM.1 NOT HILM.2! Isa thought he was yelling at her, then burst into tears,and stumbled back to her heard her, hung up on the idiotic customer, and raced after her. When he caught up with her, he scooped her up and cradled her. "You no like me,You yell at me." Percy's heart was crushed that his little angel thought that of him. "Oh,no I wasn't yelling at you, Angel. I was just angry at a customer, Ok?" She nodded. Her little face stuck out in a pout. "Daddy, me want juice." "Ok, Angel," He readjusted her on his shoulder. They walked to the kitchen. He pulled out a plastic sippy cup. Isa stomped her foot. "NO! I want a gwass wike you use." Percy chuckled. "Sorry, Is, but if you break it, it could hurt you." "I won't bweak it I pwomise! I'm a big giwl!" Her sweet little face jutted into a pout. Percy sighed. "NO, Is. I'm sorry, but your using your sippy!" "NO!" She shrieked, then threw a loaf of bread at him. "ISABELLA MINERVA JACKSON, GO TO YOUR ROOM." "I hate you!" She screamed "I'm running away." He chuckled "Fine", he said, knowing she couldn't do it. Sigh. It'd be so much easier with Annabeth around. Either way, he walked up the stairs to Isa's blue and pink tie-dye room. "I'm jus packing" she told her dad as she threw random items such as stuffed animals, snow globes, and coins into a little Minnie Mouse duffel bag. "OK" He stood in the doorway. After about 5 minutes, she pulled the duffel case up. "I leaving now." She walked down most of the stairs, but when she got to the last one, she tripped. "Isa!" Percy screamed and flew down the stairs. She was bawling her eyes out. He scooped her up. "Shhh,Isa you'll be fine,It's OK, you're 's here, It's all gonna be OK," She kept on bawling. Percy bounced her up and down on his shoulder as he pulled out a clear plastic cup, and poured some apple juice in it. He set her down in her booster seat, then set the apple juice down in front of her. She gulped it down greedily. "Daddy, I don wanna wun away anymo" He gave her a hug. "That's OK. You can stay here as long as you want." She hugged him back. "I love you, daddy"

"I love you too Isa."

A/N: Burning Question: Where's she get the loaf of bread? Feel free to answer. Anyways,yes I know, Morbid yet Fluff. Anyways, if you like it, I need 5 reviews to upload the next chapter. So you see that button down there?

It's offering a million bucks to the people who click it RIGHT NOW!


	2. Bittersweet Memories

I know I said 5 reviews, but just 3 made me so happy. Special thankies to stevelee for being my first lovely critic, and to my friends Toni and Inaara who listened to me spazz about it X D

Chapter 2

After Percy put Isabella to sleep, he finished a few things for a clients looked over at the mantle in the back of his was filled with pictures of Isa, and mainly Annabeth and him. He looked at the first one, of him and Annabeth at a park, about 19, sharing a Sour Punch Straw like Lady and the Tramp

Flashback:

_Annabeth and I pulled out the picnic blanket, the egg salad, the PB and J , the thermos of pink lemonade, and the Sour Punch Straws._

_We just kept smiling as we ate in silence. Finally we were both looking at the water when we both picked up the same straw and started munching we were almost to the end, Annabeth and I looked up at the same time. "Kodak moment!" Annabeth giggled."Good idea" I pulled out my camera and snapped the picture. Afterwards, we played on the kiddie playground me pushing her on the swings. When it got dark, we lay down on the picnic blanket watching the stars. I pointed out all these different ones." There's the Hydra. And you see that star to the right over there?That's the Annabeth." "WHAT?Nuh-uh" I nodded and held up the certificate. "I bought you it,along with this." I pulled out a blue velvet case. It enclosed a 16-Carat-gold banded princess cut, heart shaped diamond ring. Annabeth put her hand over her mouth. "Annabeth, usually I would be laughing at the guy making a fool out of himself doing this, but I love you too much, and I'm probably gonna make a fool out of myself anyways. Annabeth, I love you more than life itself. I'd give ANYTHING for you .I really don't think your fatal flaw is a flaw, because with you, you really could do anything. And one of those things could be marrying me. So, will you, Annabeth Elizabeth Chase?_

_End Flashback_

That promise he made not to think about her wasn't working out too well.

Yes, I'm aware this was so corny, cheesy, fluffy, whatevs, but I thought I had to put a flashback somewhere! Anyways, I am uploading Chap 3 anyways, so no reviews are needed, but they are greatly appreciated.

_Hey, you see that button down there? I heard it's now offering CANDY to it's clickers. Go on, try it out. A little candy never hurt anyone..._


	3. No More Grape Juice

Percy was settling down for the night in his bed."Daddy, can I have some juice?" He groaned."Isa,it's 12:15 if you have a drink now, you might have an accident." "But,Daddy,me thiwsty!" Ugh. He crawled out of bed and led Isa to the kitchen. He poured her a glass of grape juice and she gulped it down happily. "Thank you,Daddy. " "You're welcome, Angel"

THREE HOURS LATER

Little Isa was crying…or bawling and sobbing. "DADDY!DADDY!"

She kept shrieking. Finally, Percy woke up and heard her and went running. "Isa, what is it, are you OK?" I woke up and I was all wet

"Is, I told you not to drink that juice, you probably had an accident." "WAHHHHHHHHHH" Isa wailed

"Come on"

He led Isa to the bathroom. "Take off your shorts."

"No!"

"Is, come ON, you have to." She stood with her arms crossed.

"Fine, if you don't do it, I will."

He set her on the changing table, where she wriggled and screamed while Percy grabbed a Dora diaper and little purple shorts.

He lifted Isa's legs and slid her pants off, then unsnitched her wet diaper, and disposed of it.

"Isa, keep still, Angel, you don't want to be wet all night."

He wiped her clean with a few baby wipes, slipped on the diaper, then had her step into the shorts.

"Now, you're clean, but your bed isn't"

He went into the linen closet and pulled out the only sheets they had left: Gray owls that had belonged to Annabeth, she had insisted on them for the guest bedroom. And it was impossible to argue with a pregnant Annabeth. Especially when you're her husband.

He started to remove Isa's pink and blue tie-dye sheets and replace them with the owls, but Isa kicked, and rolled on the floor.

"Noooooo! I DONT WANT OWLS! THEY CWEEPY! THEY "

"Fine Is, then you have to sleep with me."

"Fine!"

So Percy threw her sheets in the wash, put the owls back, and carried a sleepy Isa to his he tucked her in he asked her

"No more grape juice at night ,OK?" She nodded.

When she was asleep, he headed to the recliner in his room and fell asleep immediatley.

A/N: Ah, dontcha love the word 'unsnitched'? I have no idea how I came up with it, but now my friends are laughing at me (thnx Amanda and Toni, luv u too *rolls eyes*) Either way, I refuse to upload until I get at least 2 reviews. And you might wanna do this, cause if you get this up, I will immediatley post Chapter 5, and that's the highly awaited plot twist! Its time to squeal girliez! Anyways, review review review!

Love and Kissies,

Tessa

Now the magic button will sing the song of your choice if you click it. So go! Stop wasting time! This is a limited-time offer!


	4. Author Note

This chappie is a BIG bowl of my rambles,so bear with me here. First of all, as I said, I need 2 reviews to upload 4 and 5. What? You want a sneak preview? Ok, 4 is just fluffy about Isa's 2nd birthday party, and Percy's angst over My Little Ponies, and 5 is the plot twist with a big cliffie! About what? Oh, you'll see... IF YOU REVIEW! Anyways, I feel I need more creative and innovative ideas, and where else can I get those but from you guys! So I am holding a contest: The Beautiful Nightmare Creative Writer contest! Ok, here's the sitch. You make the COOLEST chapter ever ((must fit with the story) and I will post a link to your profile on my blog, my website,my Facebook, I will tell all my friends to check you out, and any ther things for publicity I can think of later on... Deadline is June 11. Send all entries to SO heres the full layout of the deets:

What:Beautiful Nightmare Creative Writer Contest

Deadline: June 11, 2010

Who: WhiteChocolateAngel (or Tessa, whatevs)

Where: lemonpopicle99 at (srry if i put the at symbol it deletes the whole thing)

So there you go! Hope you enjoyed! And enter the BNCWC!


	5. Destroy My Little Ponies

Well I got my 2 reviews! Here's that fluff I promised

THREE WEEKS LATER

Isa's My Little Pony party was in full rage. Percy had rented a clown, made My Little Pony goodie bags, and found a full set of My Little Ponies for Isa, and wrapped them in a pink My Little Pony bag. At this rate, if he ever heard the words My Little Pony again, he would pull out was time for presents. Percy handed Isa each present and she greedily tore them open. She got Barbies, My Little Ponies, Littlest Pet Shops, everything a two year old girl could want. At the end of the party, Percy handed each guest her goodie bag and tried to get them out as fast as possible. That night as Percy was tucking Isa into bed, she whimpered. "What is it, Angel?"

She sighed. "You know what I _really _wanted for my birthday?

"What, Sweeheart?" He said as he pulled her onto his lap. She looked up into his eyes. "I wanted a sister" Percy was shocked. "I'm sorry, Is, I can't do that." "But Can't you just go make love to someone?" "No that can only happen when you love someo- Wait how did you know about that?"

"Uncle Nico"

"Do you know how it happens? "

"No, I just know it makes babies"

_Fuck you, Nico! _He thought ,_I'll deal with him tomorrow._

"Daddy, why can't you just love someone?"

He sighed. "You have to have a special connection with them. I will only have that connection with your mommy, Annabeth"

"What happened to her?" She asked innocently

He sighed. "She went to Heaven."

"She didn't go to the Underworld"

"No, she did, she just went to a happy part of it, called Elysium"

"Oh"

"Yeah." He sighed, thinking of his Annabeth. She had been his life, his joy, his love, his reason to live.

Now those were Isa.


	6. Hailey Maryn

Here's the promised plot twist... Samantha, it's not _completley _sad. Either way, thankies, for ur reviews!

6 years later

_Somewhere in New Jersey_

Hailey Maryn was the owner of Aphrodite Jewelry, a high quality jewelry shop that welded all their own jewelry. Most of the male customers called Hailey the most beautiful gem there. She had curly blonde hair, storm grey eyes, and the smarts of Athena herself. She was beautiful, but her backround story was as far from beautiful as possible. Hailey Maryn had woken up on a hospital bed, actually,the bed they were about to perform an autopsy on. She realized this in the nick of time, ran out of the hospital and got far,far, away. One problem. She didn't know who she was, where she was from, or how she had "died". She apparently had a severe case of amnesia. Damn those doctors and their stupid anesthetics. Don't they know what those do to a demigod? It wipes out their brains!Wait, how'd she remember she was a demigod?But now that didn't matter, because she had to weld this diamond bracelet for a customer. She started towards the glass case for a silver band, but on her way slipped and fell against the glass. "Owwww!"

She moaned.

Her manager, Cassidy, came rushing to her.

"Hailey! Hailey, are you OK?" She sat up.

"Hailey? Who's Hailey? My name is Annabeth Chase"

**Oooh, big cliffy here! Well, you have to wait a few chapters, because this is going back to Percy and Isa!**


	7. Tears

The years were flying by for Percy. It was almost Isa's 3th birthday. Isa was chasing a butterfly in the back yard while Percy lounged in the pool when Percy called her over.

"Isa, you're almost 3. I think I need to stop changing your diaper, and we need to potty-train you." Isa stomped her foot.

"No!Me no wanna potty-twain!"

"Is, I'm sorry, but you need to!"

" Noo!" She jumped around their yard, twirling and flapping her hands. "Ugh. Never mind"

_I'll try tomorrow._

Percy came home from the store, paid the babysitter, and rushed to the bathroom to set up his "big surprise". It was a pink plastic potty, covered in stickers of Minnie Mouse, glittery unicorns, and My Little Ponies. "Isa!" He called. He got no answer. He looked around the house. He found her in the kitchen, climbing up the counter, and slipping.

"Isa!" He cried as she fell down to the tile floor. Immediately she started sobbing, bawling, and whimpering."Daddy!" she sobbed "!" She howled over and over. He scooped her up. "Daddy's right here, it's ok, Daddy will make it better. He grabbed the tissue box and brought her to the brown couch. He wiped her tears away, kissed her head, rubbed her back, cradled her, held her hand, bounced her up and down on his knee, all in attempt to comfort her. Nothing worked she just kept on howling just as ran his hands through her brown curls (no one knows where she got her hair color), and just sat her up in his lap and held her close.

"I know how you feel, Honey, sometimes I feel like sobbong uncontrollably, too."

Isa and Percy were watching a PBS document on toucans. The narrator's last line really got to Isa. "Like all living things, the toucan has to die."

"Daddy, are you a living thing?"

"As far as I know."

"Does that mean you have to die, just like Mommy?"

Tears welled up in her green sighed. How could he hurt

His precious angel? But how could he lie to her?

"Yes, Angel."

Her lower lip trembled. "B-but I don't want you to goooooooo! "

She sobbed as she crawled into his lap.

"Isa, look at me."

She looked at her dad.

"I will die, eventually. But that won't be for a long , long time. And by that time, you'll have a husband and kids who love you very much, and you won't need me anymore"

"Wahhhhhhh!" She sobbed. She'd been crying a lot lately. He wondered if there was something besides what had been the purpose of her tears."Oh,Honey, Honey,Honey," He said, rubbing her back.

"Isa, look at me."

She looked up at the green eyes that consoled her.

"What's _really _wrong?"

"I want Mommy" She whispered, almost inaudible, then buried her face in his chest.

He rubbed her back once again.

"I know, Angel.I want her,too"


	8. Breakthrough

_Here's my thankies: TheHillsGurl123 (toni!) ,__pip3454848, iwashare, and Samantha. Love the reviews. The magic button praises you. Now more Annabeth!_

"_**, I assure **_**you, I am Annabeth Chase. I can recite my social security number, my old phone number, and my husbands phone number."**

**The psychologist looked at the 30-year-patient. "And who, exactly, is your husband?"**

"**Perseus Jackson." She tore the old wedding band off her finger. **

"**See, it's says, to Annabeth, my everything, Percy." **

"**Ok, now recite your social security number"**

" **7685-8694-8475"**

"**I'm sorry. , I don't believe you."**

**Annabeth stomped her foot.**

"**You're supposed to be the best psychologist in the country! I'm paying $300 bucks a half hour for this!"**

**The 25-year-old psychologist sighed.**

"**And your wasting your money. Now come sit down, your using up your time!"**

**Annabeth plunked back down on the red leather chaise.**

"**-"**

**The doctor held her finger up, her iPhone between her cheek and shoulder. After a lot of 'uh-huh"- ing, she told Annabeth the best news she had ever heard.**

"**Annabeth, they just found that your fingerprints are a match. You're free to go." **

**Annabeth burst out of the place as quick as possible to book a flight to see the love of her life and her daughter she had never known.**

**A/N I know I make Annabeth's chappies short, but hey, what's the rush. It's not like y'all are on the edge of your seats trying to figure out if Annabeth finds them or not. Oh, yeah, you are!**

**Toodles!**


	9. Running Away

**Thankies: As usual, TheHillsGurl123 Luv u too, Quiqui**

**Anyways, There was a lil bit of Annabeth. And Wakkomonkey, sorry, but a two-year-old cannot be deep. It's all fluff for her. **

**.And HillsGurl123, she broke free from the mental ward. Or Wacky Shack. ****J**** Now, on with the fluff.**

A YEAR LATER

Percy pulled up to Harrisburg Primary School, where Isa would be starting Pre-K. Isa had been _begging _to go ever since she learned Percy had gone there when he was 4. He lifted her out of her pink booster seat, dressed in light pink tights, a dark pink t-shirt, a denim skirt, and a little pink cardigan. For Percy, it was wayyyyyyyyy to sugary. But Isa had insisted on wearing it, and Percy was defenseless.

That was one trait she had inherited from her mother: she never lost a fight. So right when he set her on the sidewalk. She started running.

"Isa!Isa, come back here!"

She came running back, plowing right into Percy.

"Oomph!" He said. "Hey now, Isa, don't even think about running off like that." He grabbed his camera.

"Now, stand over there."

He was pointing to a "student crossing" sign.

"But daddddddyyyyyy."

"Go!"

She stomped over and put on a sweet smile as Percy snapped a few , he grabbed her hand and started walking towards the pre-k classrooms.

"Daddy, why are you 're not coming to cwass!"

"Sure I am!Why not?"

She smiled, revealing her pearly white baby teeth.

"Daddy!" She released a fit of giggles, and was still laughing as they reached the door. She stopped laughing the minute they reached the door.

Suddenly, she tensed up.

"Daddy, what it the kids don't wike me?"

"Honey, they will, everyone likes 'll be great. He gave her a big hug, then gave her to the young teacher,

Well, not Isa had something to do. But, what about him? It felt like everything was now running away from him, and there was nothing he culd do about it.


	10. List of Lasts

**A/N: Extra special thankies or Iwashere for the awesome reviews. Of course, I cant take alllllllll the credit. I have a Toni who keeps begging for more chappies and won't leave me alone 'til I do so.. Either way, this is like, the climax people, so enjoy!**

The flight attendants were doing there usual takeoff spiel while Annabeth read _Pride and Prejudice._ Not like she knew the whole thing. She just didn't care. Soon, they were leaving the runway, pressure building up. After they were high enough, Annabeth pulled out her laptop and worked on a few documents. Well, she obviously couldn't use the internet. Who can get wifi at 50,000ft up in the air?

They were cruising along for a while, Annabeth was even sipping a Coke and reading US Weekly when the pilot made the horrible announcement."Passeners, prepare yourselves. Our engine blew out, and we are hurtling towards the Pacific. Please remain calm.

Calm? Calm was NOT an option. All she could do was curse Zeus for zapping them out of the sky, and pray to Poseidon that they wouldn't die in his again, she could pray to Percy. He had ot know there was a disturbance in his power source right?Right? Those were the last things she thought before the Southwest jet 3645 went plummeting at about 180 mph towards the Pacific Ocean, at 4:47 PM, what could be the last moment of 146 people ever live. And one of those people was Annabeth Elizabeth Chase


	11. Sole Survivor

**Well, my dear readers, we are reaching and end here. ****L Thank you to my most loyal fans, iwashere and , I know it's sad, but watch out for my new stories yet to come. And the companion to this,Percy's Mantle. Muah!Kissies Kissies!**

Two Weeks Later

Isa was nibbling at her afternoon snack of cookie and milk, and Percy was watching the news. There had been a plane crash into the Pacific ocean. Medical helicopters and News helicopters filled up the were reporting how 142 people had died and how one person had lived. Percy wondered how someone could've survived in that crash,it looked the girl appeared on screen, Percy's heart skipped a beat. This girl had dark grey eyes, blonde hair, and the name of Annabeth Chase.

POSEIDON POV

Those poor people that I couldn't heart wished I could save more mortals, but the person I could feel the most was Annabeth Chase, my sons wife. I wondered what she was doing without my son there to protect I guessed if there could be one person to save it would be my daughter in law. So I did.

Annabeth POV

It was so cold, standing in the ocean. But I was alive. Fighting for breath, hanging by a strand of life,but I was alive. I wondered who had saved me. Poseidon? Or Percy. Definitely not Zeus, he had killed 142 people, and it didn't seem he had any intention to save me. Swarms of helicopters, news reporters, and a submerged plane surrounded me. But there was only one thing I wanted to see. And that was Perseus Jackson, my beloved Seaweed Brain.

Percy POV

I dialed up every babysitter in town. They were all busy. So I settled for my last resort. My parents. I hustled Isa into the car."Come on, Angel, we're gonna go see Grandma and Grandpa. "Yay!" she sqealed as I strapped her in the backseat of our blue Honda, then floored it all the way to my mom and Paul's condo. I called the condo just to make sure they were there. I got the voicemail "Hi, you've reached the residence of Paul and Sally Blofis. We're on a trip to Colorado for 3 days. We'll be back on Thursday!" Thursday? That was tomorrow. "Shit "I mumbled to myself. I turned back towards Isa. "Honey, we're gonna make a quick detour to Uncle Nico and Aunt Thalia's house,Ok?" "Yay!" she sqealed yet again. I could've told her we were gonna go see Great-Uncle Hades in the Underworld and she would've squealed her head off. I turned on Manhattan and coasted towards Nico and Thalia's apartment building. We knocked on the door of 4D. Thalia answered the door. She was pregnant. "Notice anything different about me?"

"Oh, my Gods, Thals that great! I gave her a hug

"Hey, Hey, no hitting on my lady!" Nico said,coming over.

I rolled my eyes. "I've got my own wife to save, Nico. Which is why I need you to watch Isa." I handed her to Nico. "Hi, Uncle Nico!" She said.

"Hey, Little One!" He took her to the couch.

I whispered to Thalia, "Make sure he doesn't tell her anything inappropriate."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll try, but I'm not promising anything."

"Fine." I walked off. "Bye, guys! Thanks!"

They waved and shut the door. I sprinted down to the parking lot.I snapped my fingers, and Blackjack came swooping down to meet me. _"Whene to, boss?" _

I groaned "First of all, don't call me boss, and second. Pacific Ocean, coordinates 43 north, 52 south " I settled myself down on his back."

"_Ooomph! You've gotten heavy, Master" _He groaned

"Yeah,well, Im a 25 year old man, don't expect a feather."

"_Very funny, Boss, Very funny." _He moaned as they jetted off into the night sky.

**A/N:Sorry, Guys, I really don't wanna do this to you guys, but it seems I already wrote enough for this chappie, and my kepbord keys are breaking off left and right. My j, m, and pg down keys have been messed up. I mean, there on, but its like, really weird to use them. So be expecting more like, immediately!**

**Love, Tessa Naiomi XOXO**


	12. Bursting Bubbles

K, heres my infamous thankies:Becy00, Iwashere (as usualJ) Reign beau (I must admit, very very clevs name), and MissingMommy, ThaliaGrace17 (You should always read the whole thing,everything is not as it seems), and daughterofposeidon, I sincerely hope you don't kill me, then I can't write this stuff! X D Ok, this is like, the second to last chappie L I know, but I PROMISE I will write something else similar to it, Maybe Isa turns out to be a demigod? Or she gets a sibling who is, and she isn't? Tell me your ideas! Ok, on with the story. Luv ya all! Xoxo, Tessa

Annabeth POV

I saw a figure swoop down on what looked like Blackjack. Of course, the medicines they were using on me were making me tipsy, so I pointed and said "Pretty horsey!" The doctor looked up and whatever he saw through the Mist, it _wasn't _a horse. He looked at me like I was insane, then went back to pumping fluid into me. Percy and Blackjack landed on the island we happened to be on looked at the doctor, then Blackjack, and snapped his fingers. The doctor passed out on the spot. I giggled. "Chiron finally taught you how to do that, huh?" He nodded.

"Too much?"

"Just a bit" I replied, laughing as he took me in his arms.

He hoisted me onto Blackjack.I suddenly felt woozy.

"Seaweed Brain, I don't feel too good. Do you have any ambrosia?"

He searched his bag. "Here, Wise Girl."

As I chewed the square, I laughed. After like,27 years,we were still calling each other Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain. I mean, we were _married! _We had a kid! I let a huge fit of laughter bubble out, increasing as I thought more about the hilarity of it all. Percy stared at me quizzically.

"Hate to burst your bubble, Wise Girl, but it's really not that funny." I laughed more.

"!" It rushed out because I had to laugh even more about the face of my very confused husband.

He shook his head. "Never give a half-blood penicillin."

And we took off into the evening sky.

Doctor's POV

I awoke to see my patient flying off in some kind of small, strange black airplane with a black haired guy.

"Wait! Come back!" I screamed.

The guy turned around, snapped his fingers, and I fell to the ground.

**Yet another A/N: To answer your question Becky00, she got kicked out of the Hunters. IDK when, that's what imagination is for. ; ) As for Evil Little Nyarth, I **_am _**going to get a beta reader, I will NOT stop the POV's, I like them. As for the time, I really don't wanna, but I kinda screwed up with putting Annabeth 6 years later. I didn't really want her in that late in Isa's life, so I had to kind of fudge that. Anyways, as I tell all my upset readers, don't read it if you don't want to. Now get on with your lives, my readers. I have to go moan and groan in my sick bed. Luv yas! (BTW, it's just a cold. No need to worry, I have more time to update now!)**

**Love, Tessa**


	13. Mommy?

Sorry guys, no time for specific thankies, but thanks if you reviewed! Anyways, this chappie sucks because I wrote it in a hurry, so deal with it!

Annabeth and I swooped into the driveway. I picked her up, ran her inside, and threw her on the bed.

"Someone's in a hurry, aren't they?"

She smiled flirtatiously.

"Sorry, Babe, can't talk, gotta go get your daughter."

I busted out the door, stumbled onto Blackjack, and flew off to Nico and Thal's apartment.

I flew up the stairs, the doorman screaming at me. I knocked on 4D.

Thalia answered.

"She's sleeping"

"Perfect."

She handed Isa over, and I rushed her down, straddled Blackjack, and we took off. When we reached the house, Isa woke up.

"Daddy, why is there a horsey right there?And why does he have wings?"

"I'll explain in about 5 years, Ok?"

We walked through the walked in, eyes wide.

Still cradled in my arms, Isa looked at her and said "Mommy?"


	14. Intoxicating Fogginess

Hey Guys, Srry I haven't updated in a while, but my mom took my laptop away and all that crap. Hope y'all are having fun on your summer vacays! BTW: New FANFICs coming soon. Percy and Annabeth's miseries. I mean, I have all these fanfics in a notebook because I cant type them up. At the moment Im using my mom's computer so... Anyways, THANK YOU if you reviewed, or even just read. It all makes me happy.

Love,

Tessa

Annabeth looked at Percy with tears in her eyes.

"That's her? She's gorgeous!"

"Just like her mother" Percy said as he handed her to Annabeth.

Annabeth just stared at her baby girl, wanting to know everything about her, everything she had missed. (A/N Hey, Annabeth, just check out my fanfic!Hehe)

"Hi, Isa. I'm your Mommy."

"Hi, Mommy! Come look like what I did at school today!"

She started to drag Annabeth towards her room to show her the picture of a unicorn she had haphazardly scribbled.

Percy leaned down.

"Isa, why don't you go have a tea party with Mr. Snuggles and Bunny Jack."

Isa nodded and ran to her room.

"I missed you, Wise Girl."

Annabeth leaned in and kissed him, and Percy felt like he had 10 years ago, when they first kissed. His brain was melting through his body. There was just something to Annabeth that repelled most guys, yet intoxicated Percy. He was too lost in the moment to care what it was. All he knew was that he loved her, no matter what

**THE END**

Aww, my first complete fanfic. If you guys have any suggestions for a sequel, I am willing to take them. So R&R please! Think about the children!

Oh,this is a really random thing, but I found this site called , where just by answering one question, a starving person will have at least 10 grains of rice. SO please help. I know you're good people...


End file.
